Dovewing's Kits
by cinderheart4life
Summary: Dovewing's Life seems perfect, but will it stay that way? My next Chapter is Coming Soon!
1. Chapter 1

** This is a sequel to Dovewing's Secret, so I hope you enjoy it! I do not own warriors, nor will I ever, so thank you Erin Hunter for inspiring me! :P**

Chapter 1

**Dovewing's POV**

" Wake up Dovewing!" Cinderheart meowed. " What?" "Jayfeather's here with some borage." I eat the bitter leaves quickly, trying not to gag it up. "Okay, so Dovewing, Cinderheart, when they open their eyes tommorow, they will need to be kept inside. Even if it's Greenleaf a kit could get baddly injured by the smallest of thorns." Jayfeather walks away, and I purr as Bumblestripe walks in. " How are **our **kits?" " Perfect." I answer just as Bluekit starts coughing and wheezing. She can't breathe! "Get Jayfeather!" I start licking her fur in the wrong direction, trying desperatly to get her to breathe. She just keeps on coughing, not even taking a break. T_hank Starclan! _"Jayfeather! help her, please!" " Duh, that's my Job!" Jayfeather gives her a herb that I can't identify, but her coughing starts to ease. I ask Jayfeather desperatley if she's okay. " She's fine now, she might just have a cold. Or she might have inhaled a feather when she was sleeping. She's fine." I start to lick her fur back in the right direcion, Praising Starclan as I smooth her fur. " If she starts coughing again, fetch me." "Bumblestripe, can you get me and Cinderheart some Fresh-Kill?" "Of course." I start to look over my kits. Springkit, the weakest, is a beauiful light gray she-kit with dapples of dark gray all over her. Stripekit, the only tom, is light gray with black stripes on him. And Bluekit, the blue gray she-kit with dark blue eyes, the oldest, looks the most like me. I start to purr when Bluekit stops breathing. My fur spikes with alarm. " Jayfeather! Jayfeather! Bluekit stopped breathing!" Cinderheart wakes up. "What's wrong!" " Bluekit isn't breathing!" I start licking her fur the wrong way again, pleading to Starclan to let her live."I'm here!" _Thank Starclan!_ "Jayfeather! Thank Starclan!" "When did she stop breathing?" "Just a moment ago." "Keep licking her fur like that, yes, and I'll give her this herb. It will help her breathe." Jayfeather gives her the herb, but it only helps a little. When Bumblestripe walks in with the Fresh-kill, he drops it immediatly. "My precious daughter! She's just barely breathing!" " Bumblestripe, I've got my hands full here, but bring Cherrypaw with you to the Windclan camp, and ask Kestrelflight for advice." "I got it." I see my mate running away, and my heart breaks. _I **need **him here with me right now. Our daughter might join Starclan!_ But then I notice that Jayfeather seems uncertain. And he is asking the Windclan Medicine Cat for advice. _He doesn't know what to do! he doesn't know if she'll survive! _"She _is_ going to live right?" "Only Starclan knows right now, Dovewing." My heart stops beating for a moment. " She _has _to live! If she dies... I don't know what I'll do. She's my first kit. I love my kits as much as I do Starclan, and the thought of one of them joining Starclan..." My voice cracks. " Look Dovewing, I will try my hardest for Bluekit to live. Sometimes even Medicine Cats need help." Just then Bumblestripe and Cherrypaw come pounding into the Nursery. "He told us one cat massage her back, another one licks her fur in the wrong direction..." "And the last one relaxes her." Cherrypaw finishes. I keep on licking her while Jayfeaher massages her back and Cinderheart relaxes her. Slowly, Bluekit starts to breathe again. "My precious kit!" "I knew she would live. I'm going to stay in here just in case she has another problem." I'm glad Jayfeather is staying. I felt helpless when she stopped breahing. I whisper a thank you into Jayfeather's ear. He nods back. I steadily fall asleep, without eating, and wake up at sun set. I eat half of my rabbit that Bumblestripe gave me, and curl around my kits protectivly, and purr. _Thank you, Starclan._

I wake up at dawn, and start washing myself. The sun shines through the bramble walls of the den. I eat the rest of my rabbit, and then I ask Cinderheart to watch my kits for a while. I leave the Nursery and head into camp. I stretch my cramped legs and walk through the tunnel and out into the forest. I walk down to the lake and watch it glisten and shimmer. _I wish I could do this every day._ I pad back to camp and into the Nursery. I grab my kits and relax. _It's too bad Greenleaf is coming to it's end. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Warriors, Nor will I ever, so the whole plot is made by Erin Hunter. I am her BIGGEST FAN!**

Chapter 2

"Cinderheart, thank you for watching my kits when I was gone." "No Problem, Dovewing." I see Springkit shiver as a gust of wind blows into the Nursery. I curl tighter around my kits, sheltering them from the breeze. As the day goes on, the wind blows harder. "Cinderheart, watch my kits for a second?" "Sure." I pad outside and see the darkest storm clouds I've ever seen. "Jayfeather! What's going on?" I finish just as a gust almost knocks me over. "Thunderstorm, Duh." I pad back into the Nursery and gather my kits around me. I start licking Stripekit's head when a flash of lightning is heard from the lake. I curl around my kits tighter than ever, for the wind almost knocked me down, a full grown cat. It would make a kit fly away! I hear a patrol drumming into the camp, and then I hear Bumblestripe's voice. "Molepaw climbed up the Sky Oak and can't get down!" I hear a scream, and I recognize in horror, it's Molepaw's. I step out ino the downpour. "He's falling!" I race out into the forest, the parol behind me, and keep heading towrds the Sky Oak. When I reach it I see his paws slip. I run towards him, trying to angle myself under him. He's just two fox-lenghths above me when he screams in terror. He pounds onto me, and I can't move for a minute. He jumps off me, and I get up. "Wow, thank you so much Dovewing! You saved my life!" I hear him, but I hurt everywhere. He's way heavier than Cherrypaw, and from the fall, he didn't land gracefully. As soon as we get back to camp, I head into the Medicine Cat Den and sit down. "What happened?" " Molepaw fell on me." I look a my pelt while he prepares me some strengthening herbs. It's all wet from the rain, has a brown color on it from when I had Molepaw fall on me on me and sunk into a puddle, and I had brambles, burrs and thorns in my pelt from racing so fast through the undergrowth. I also notice I have a thorn in my pad. "Jayfeather, I have a thorn in my pad. Can you get it?" He takes my paw and licks it. When he rips the thorn out, I ignore the blood coming out of it. I eat my herbs and head into the Nursery. I take my kits and curl around them. I eat a shrew that Cinderheart got for me and lie down. "So, what happened?" I look up at Cinderheart when she asks the quesion. "Molepaw was falling from the Sky Oak, so when I got there I positioned myself under him so he wouldn't break his leg." "Bet it hurt a lot." "It felt like the sky was coming down on me." Cinderheart snorted in amusment. I just rolled my eyes and fall asleep.

I wake up at Dawn the next morning. I hear the dawn patrol padding out of camp. I see Stripekit open his eyes. He looks at his sisters and looks at me. I lick his hhead, purring. I see Berrynose pad out of the Warriors Den with Poppyfrost on his heels. They head to the Fresh-Kill pile where Cherrypaw was sitting. "Aren't supposed to be on a patrol?" I hear Berrynose's voice. "No, Molepaw is. _I _have to clean out the Medicine Cat den. I wish Jayfeaher would get an apprentice already!" I look down on my kits. _I hope you aren't like that._ I stand up to stretch for a second before settling down again. I stand up quietly and get a shrew and a crow for me and Cinderheart. I arrive in the Nursery, give Cinderheart the shrew, and lie down to eat my crow. I see that Springkit opened her eyes. She looked at me and purred. I touch my nose with Bluekit's, and notice it's dry. She's sick! I pad out of the Den and into Jayfeather's. "Jayfeather, Bluekit's nose is dry, can I have some Catmint?" "Sure, take one peice and give it to her slowly." I take the leaf and bring it to Bluekit. She finishes all of it, and starts to fall asleep. I fall asleep along with her.

When I wake up I touch her nose. _It's Wet. Good. _I peek out of the Nursery. Bumblestripe returned from the Dawn Patrol with three mice, a vole, and two shrews. I look at the rays of sunlight coming through the branches of trees. I see Cherrypaw hauling moss out of Jayfeather's Den while Bramblestar is sleeping on Highledge. I see Icecloud sniffing the Fresh-Kill pile, trying to decide what to eat. I see Cloudtail grooming Brightheart and Dustpelt sitting in front of the Warriors Den. I see Molepaw returning from battle training and Brackenfur sitting with Sorreltail. _Everyone's relaxing._ I look at Bluekit to see that she opened her eyes. All of Cinderheart's Kits opened theirs, too. Stripekit stands up and starts prodding Bluekit with a paw. "Is she _dead_?" "No Stripekit, she's just sleeping." I hear Cherrypaw's envious voice. "_You _ got to do battle training? _And_ go hunting? While _I _had to clean out the Medicine Cat Den? That's _so _unfair!" Bramblestar wakes up. I hear his powerful voice. "Cherrypaw, Rosepetal was out on patrol alone today because _you_ slept in late. You're the reason you had to clean out the Medicine Cat Den." I hear Cherrypaw's voice. "Oh, I'm sorry Bramblestar." I hear her mutter something under her breath but I can't hear it. I hear thunder rolling in the distance and I know it's going to be a harsh storm. I look a Bramblestar yowling for Berrynose and Lionblaze to stop all the patrols that just headed out. I hear Poppyfrost shooing Cherrypaw and Molepaw into their den, and I see Squirrelflight racing into the Warriors Den. Then I hear a yowl coming from the Abandon Twoleg nest. "Fox!" It was Blossomfall's voice. I race out of the Den and pelt through he undergrowth. I slash the Fox's muzzle and rake my claws along his spine. He whines in pain, but knocks me backward in a flash. Pouring rain comes down from the crashing clouds. I stand up and scratch his soft belly fur. He screeches in pain. I look at it and see the wound that I tore down his stomach. I chase him away while the patrol finds his den. As I chase him through the forest I get clawed by thorns, bracken and briars, stinging pain coming with it. I eventually start chasing towards the stream theat I went up when I was an apprentice to save the Clans. I chase him just to where we stopped for our first night and I retreat back to Thundercan. The rain hasn't eased yet, and I see lighning flash near our side of the lake. By the time I cross the border between us and Shadowclan, I'm exausted. I keep on running, the thought of rest make me keep on running. I think of Bluekit, Springkit and Stripekit, their tiny bodies yet big hearts, my love for them stronger and fiercer than all of Tigerclan. I realize I'm at the Abandon Twoleg nest again, and I eventually find camp. When I pad in I see Bramblestar and Bumblestripe waiting for me in the clearing. "You're okay!" I hear my mate's words as he rubs his muzzle against my shoulder fur, and I purr. I lick in the middle of his ears, and he rests his muzzle on my shoulder for a moment. "You better let me check those scratches, Dovewing." I turn towards Jayfeather and pad into his den. I sense despair coming off of him. "Jayfeather? Are you okay?" "No, I'm not. When I saw you and Bumblestripe together, it makes my heart ache." "Why?" "Once when I was just an apprentice, I had this dream when I rubed my paws along my ancient piece of wood. There I was Jay's Wing, a cat that just became a Sharpclaw, or Warrior, in the Ancient Group of Cats. There was this she-cat, Half Moon, who apparently was really into the real Jay's Wing, but she was also into me. I think she loved me, and I loved her back. But I had to go back to reality sooner or later, and it wouldn't work out anyway. But if I stayed there forever, she would have been my mate, and sometimes It just breaks my heart to see mates who are so affectionate to each other, and I wish I could feel that again." I sit in sielence a moment after that. "I'm sorry about that." "Wait Dovewing, In my dream there was this she-cat that was my litttermate... Named Dove's Wing. Back then I thought there must be a cat that was named after Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, and there was one named after Lionblaze, Lion's Roar, but I didn't know that Dove's Wing was you. It must be something about the Three, and It was. But I bet you want some herbs for those scatches." I wait patiently as Jayfeather puts poultices on me and makes me eat a strengthening herb. He sends me back to the nursery and as I walk in, Stripekit rushes up to me. "You're okay!" He presses into my pelt as I lick him on he shoulder. I thank Cinderheart for watching the kits and I curl around them. The rain is still pounding even now at dusk. I fall asleep fast, still tired from chasing the fox.

I wake up the next morning and stretch my legs. My legs ache and my cuts sting as I limp outside. As soon as I enter the clearing I see Bumblestripe racing over to me. "How are you?" I purr a his adoration towards me. "Fine. I'm getting better, don't worry." I see that the sun still isn't shining, and I feel a sprinkle of rain on my pelt. It feels refreshing on my cuts. I lay down on the ledge next to the Elder's Den where it's shaded by trees with Bumblestripe next to me. I sit there for a few moments, just enjoying being with my mate, when I hear a horrible screech coming from the Shadowclan border. "Badgers!"


End file.
